Roommate(s)
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Miku Hatsune, 15 tahun, tinggal berdua dengan kakak sepupunya yang merupakan Ketua OSIS. Ya, hanya berdua. /Chapter 1 of 21/ "Hei, Miku. Apa alasanmu masuk OSIS?"/


Organisasi Intra Sekolah. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalam organisasi itu akan tenar, _famous_ , terkenal, populer, _amazing_ , dan beberapa kata-kata pujian lainnya. Tapi asal kalian ketahui, OSIS bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dihebat-hebatkan seperti yang kalian pikirkan selama ini. Karena anggota OSIS menanggung beban amanah luar biasa yang akan dipertanggung jawabkan suatu saat nanti. Ya, suatu saat nanti.

"Jadi, berdasarkan hasil _voting_ teman-teman. Ketua OSIS SMA Loid periode 2015/2016 ialah Hatsune Mikuo."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Membuatku spontan menatap Ketua OSIS SMA Loid yang baru. Iris mataku membulat. Seorang lelaki berambut _teal_ sepertiku berada di sana. Ia menebar senyum kaku dan terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Kak Mikuo yang terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS baru rupanya," gumamku pelan.

Kak SeeU ―atau yang biasa aku panggil Kak Shiyu― itu mendengus. Kedua tangannya ia lipat.

"Harusnya jangan Mikuo yang jadi Ketua OSIS."

Aku menoleh ke Kak Shiyu. Menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Ia sudah jadi ketua kelas sekaligus ketua angkatan. Kasihan banget, kan?" lanjut Kak Shiyu.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Dari awal aku memang asal _voting_ , jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang menjadi Ketua OSIS nantinya. Tapi mendengar kata-kata Kak Shiyu, aku langsung menyadari betapa kasihannya jadi Kak Mikuo yang menanggung semua beban sebagai ketua.

"Tapi, Kak Mikuo punya kekasih, kan? Siapa tahu saja kekasihnya mau membantunya," kataku pelan.

Kulihat Kak Shiyu memutar kedua bola matanya yang berhiaskan bulu mata lentik itu. Ia kini berkacak pinggang.

"Helloooo, si Lenka mau membantu Mikuo? Gadis itu saja sudah setengah mati manja ke Mikuo. Mana mungkin ia akan membantu Mikuo."

"Siapa tahu Kak Lenka mau membantu Kak Mikuo."

"Semoga saja."

Aku kembali menatap ke depan. Memandang Kak Mikuo yang tampaknya sudah selesai berpidato ―menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya karena telah terpilih sebagai Ketua OSIS. Tapi begitu aku menatap matanya, mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Membuat mukaku kian bersemu begitu ia melayangkan kembali senyum kakunya.

 _Mikuo Hatsune_.

Wajah orang itu kemudian terbayang-bayang di benakku. Ah, mengapa perasaanku sehangat ini, ya?

* * *

Roommate(s)

Vocaloid © Yamaha

LINE © LINE Corp.

No commercial profit taken

Warning(s): Slight MikuoLenka, Onesided! KaitoMiku, (selingan) OSIS daily life, dan miss typos

Daily 1 of 21

Mikuo Hatsune

* * *

 _Mikuo Hatsune_.

Nama itu tidak asing bagi murid SMA Loid. Ia adalah seorang Ketua Kelas 11 – 2, Ketua Angkatan ke – 10, dan Ketua OSIS periode 2015/2016. Wajahnya yang berkarisma dan senyumnya yang manis begitu menggoda semua siswi. Kekurangannya hanya satu, ia sudah memiliki kekasih _super_ manja yang akan melabrakmu bila kau ketahuan nge- _fans_ berat padanya. Dan beruntung lah diriku, lahir sebagai sepupunya dan menjadi _fans_ beratnya sekaligus.

Kami sepupu. Itu jelas terlihat dari kemiripan wajah kami dan marga kami yang serupa. Sebenarnya, aku juga baru tahu kalau dia adalah sepupuku saat masuk OSIS. Karena jujur saja, biarpun aku merupakan _fans_ beratnya, aku tidak begitu peduli padanya. Setidaknya sampai hari ini―

"Aku yakin Kak Mikuo sudah mengenalku karena aku peserta Calon OSIS 2015/2016. Jadi ya ... um ... mohon bantuannya selama dua tahun ini, Kak Mikuo."

―aku tinggal satu atap bersamanya, dan hanya berdua saja.

Hari ini, aku (terpaksa) tinggal satu apartemen dengannya hingga ia lulus SMA. Alasannya sederhana, karena rumahku terlalu jauh dari sekolah dan apartemen Kak Mikuo kebetulan dekat dengan sekolah. Selain itu, Kak Mikuo hidup sendiri, dan ia butuh seseorang untuk mengatur kehidupannya. Kata Ibuku sih begitu. Tapi, ya ... entahlah. Sepertinya Kak Mikuo bisa mengatur kehidupannya sendiri―

"Sial, hari ini PR menumpuk dan struktur OSIS belum dibuat. Belum lagi, si Nero cari gara-gara sama Bu Lily."

―atau mungkin tidak.

Aku hanya menatap Kak Mikuo yang sedang uring-uringan. Mukanya sedikit pucat.

"Struktur OSIS memangnya harus dibuat kapan?" tanyaku pelan. Tanganku meletakkan koper.

"Hari ini aku ada rapat BPH," jawabnya singkat. "Kamu tahu sendiri kan, kalau kita masih mengadakan seleksi OSIS lagi? Dan itu berarti, kamu juga akan aku seleksi lagi."

Aku mengangguk paham. Walau hatiku was-was karena takut tidak terpilih sebagai anggota OSIS.

"Tapi masalahnya, tugasku menumpuk." Kak Mikuo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku kerjakan saja tugas kakak. Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada PR."

"Tahu apa kamu soal pelajaran kelas 11?"

Ah, andai waktu bisa diulang. Aku merasa suatu kesalahan karena telah mengidolakannya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa belajar kok, Kak." Sebuah jurus _Senyuman Maut yang Tak Dapat Ditolak Lelaki Manapun_ aku keluarkan. Ini _skill level_ tinggi yang aku keluarkan, Bung. Beruntunglah dirimu wahai Kak Mikuo yang baik dan budiman! Sebab, aku tak mengeluarkan jurus ini setiap saat.

"Oh ... ya sudah. Tolong kerjakan, ya!" Ia langsung membuang muka, masuk ke kamar untuk berganti pakaiannya, dan meninggalkanku mematung sendiri di apartemennya.

Sialan! Ternyata Kak Mikuo sedingin ini rupanya.

* * *

Awal aku mengidolakan Kak Mikuo itu karena ketampanannya. Jelas saja, Kak Mikuo merupakan lelaki tertampan nomor dua setelah Kak Leon ―mantan Ketua OSIS yang kini sudah kelas 12. Selain itu, Kak Mikuo sering aku jumpai saat MOS SMA hingga aku hafal betul sosoknya.

Pertama kali aku mendengar suaranya adalah saat yang membuat hatiku entah mengapa berdebar kencang. Suaranya mirip _seiyuu_ pengisi suara tokoh _anime_ ―yang menurutku― _uke_ sekali. Jelas, itu nilai _plus_ sekali bagiku yang merupakan seorang _fujoshi_.

Ngomong-ngomong, ruang apartemen Kak Mikuo cukup besar. Ada dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan sebuah dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu. Bisa dibayangkan? Kalau tidak, anggap saja kalian bisa membayangkannya.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan aku sudah kelelahan untuk sekedar mengepel lantai. Niatnya sih, aku ingin segera makan malam dan tidur. Tapi mengingat Kak Mikuo telah memberiku amanat untuk mengerjakan PR-nya, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Segera saja aku mengepel secepat kilat dan merapikan barang-barangku ke kamar baruku.

"Nah, sekarang. Seperti apa PR Kak Miku―"

Mulutku menganga lebar. Sebuah PR Matematika terpampang jelas di buku tulis Kak Mikuo yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Soal berjumlah 20 soal itu nyaris membuatku jantungan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan soal ini, Bung. Ada yang mau berbaik hati untuk memberiku pencerahaan?

Aku melirik ke sana ke mari. Oke, ini kesalahanku. Harusnya, aku tidak mau-maunya menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan PR yang tak aku mengerti apa maksudnya ini. Tapi masalahnya, hatiku kecilku merasa kasihan pada Kak Mikuo yang sudah hidup sendiri dan banyak mengemban tugas sebagai seorang ketua. Lagi pula, aku tinggal menumpang di sini.

Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan PR Kak Mikuo? Aku berpikir, dan terus berpikir. Mendadak bohlam seakan muncul di kepalaku. Aku harus mencari buku cetak Kak Mikuo!

Mataku kembali memandang sekeliling. Di ruang tamu tidak terdapat meja belajar, itu artinya meja belajar ―atau sesuatu yang bisa dibuat untuk menyimpan buku pelajaran― Kak Mikuo ada di kamarnya. Masalahnya, sanggupkah aku masuk ke kamar laki-laki?

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Permisi." Tanganku membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Kamarnya terlihat rapi, dan di sini terdapat sebuah kasur serta sebuah meja belajar.

"Sepertinya ada di sini." Aku menyortir deretan buku cetak Kak Mikuo. "Ah, ini dia!"

Aku mengambil sebuah buku cetak Matematika. Tertulis 'Mikuo Hatsune' di sampul plastik yang melapisi buku tersebut.

Aku duduk di samping meja belajar Kak Mikuo. Membuka bolak-balik buku cetak tersebut.

"Hmm ... aku tidak begitu mengerti." Tanganku menggores kertas coret-coretan dengan pensil. "Tapi sepertinya kalau aku menggunakan rumus yang ini― Oh, hasilnya ketemu!"

Aku bersenandung riang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat cerdas. Padahal hanya mengerjakan 20 soal Matematika. Ah, betapa berlebihannya diriku.

 _Ting Tong!_

Sebuah pesan LINE masuk ke ponsel hijau milikku. Jantungku berdebar begitu melihat nama pengirimnya.

 _Kaito Shion._

Ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat aku cintai. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua, dan iris matanya sejernih laut biru. Parasnya rupawan, dan tubuhnya tinggi atletis. Orangnya sedikit tertutup tapi memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Andai ia mau mengikuti seleksi OSIS, mungkin ia langsung diterima. Tapi sayang, ia tidak berminat masuk OSIS.

 _ **Hei, kudengar besok kau seleksi OSIS tahap terakhir ya?**_

Aku tersenyum. Mukaku memanas. Hei, bukankah ini suatu kemajuan untukku? Dia tahu kalau aku ikut seleksi OSIS! Dia tahu itu! Padahal selama ini, aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya.

 _ **Iya**_

Oke, kalian boleh menganggapku sok jual mahal karena membalas pesan dari orang yang kusuka dengan singkat. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa.

 _ **Semoga beruntung, ya**_

Ah, mukaku semakin memanas. Jantungku berpacu bak balapan kuda. Tuhan, kenapa Kaito tercipta untuk tahu segala hal tentangku?

"Aku pulang ―Loh, kenapa kamu ada di kamarku?"

Aku yang kaget secara refleks langsung melempar buku cetak Matematika milik Kak Mikuo. Buku cetak itu melayang dan mendarat tepat di kepala pemiliknya sendiri. Kulihat mata sang pemilik buku cetak itu menatapku tajam. Membuat bulu kundukku langsung merinding disko.

"Kak, aku bisa jelaskan ini," ucapku memelas. "A-Aku bukannya penasaran soal kamar Kak Mikuo atau gimana. Tapi ya ... PR Kak Mikuo susah sekali dan aku butuh referensi dari buku cetak―"

"Oke, karena ini hari pertamamu ada di sini, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi ingat, ini hanya berlaku untuk hari ini saja," potong Kak Mikuo.

Aku bersorak dalam hati. Mendadak lupa bahwa sebelumnya aku _melting_ karena pesan LINE dari Kaito.

"Tapi malam ini, buatkan aku makan malam ya. Perbanyak daun bawang kalau bisa," perintahnya.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian melesat menuju dapur. Di belakangku, Kak Mikuo nampak setia menunggu makanan buatanku sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ah, mungkinkah Kak Mikuo sedang menghubungi anggota OSIS lainnya? Atau justru kekasihnya?

"Hey, Kak Mikuo." Tanganku memotong daun bawang kecil-kecil.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Kak Mikuo berpacaran dengan Kak Lenka?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah," jawab Kak Mikuo singkat. "Yang aku tahu, aku hanya suka dia. Itu saja."

"Oh ..."

Daun bawang yang telah terpotong-potong itu kini aku campur dengan telur dan memasukkannya dalam wajan. Setelah itu, aku menghidangkannya di ruang tengah apartemen ini.

"Baunya enak." Kak Mikuo melirik makanan yang telah aku hidangkan. "Padahal aku berharap kamu gagal."

Aku mendengus sebal. "Sayang sekali, Kak. Begini-gini, aku jago memasak!"

Oke, aku kembali berbohong. Mana mungkin aku jago masak. Masakan yang aku bisa saja hanya telur dadar campur daun bawang, nasi goreng, _steak_ , pasta, dan mie instan. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa memasak apapun.

"Lumayan," komentar Kak Mikuo. "Tapi rasanya sedikit asin, ya?"

"Itu seleraku, Kak. Tolong dimaklumi," kataku sambil menyendok nasi.

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun yang terjadi di antara kami. Hanya suara jarum jam berdetik yang mengiringi.

"Hei, Miku. Apa alasanmu masuk OSIS?" Tiba-tiba saja, Kak Mikuo bertanya seperti itu. Membuatku nyaris tersedak.

"Ng ... karena aku ingin aktif berorganisasi," jawabku pelan, sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak yakin alasannya itu." Kak Mikuo merapikan alat makannya. "Kamu sudah aktif di Klub Sastra yang kamu ikuti, kan? Untuk apa kamu repot-repot masuk OSIS yang justru lebih sibuk dari ekskul?"

Aku terdiam. Pertanyaan Kak Mikuo sedikit sensitif bagiku.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki alasan lain, Kak," kataku pelan.

"Oh, ya? Seperti ingin mendekati kakak kelas tampan?"

Aku menggeleng. Iris _teal_ milikku memandang Kak Mikuo yang menatapku sinis.

"Aku iri dengan seorang gadis. Ia ikut seleksi OSIS juga, dan oleh karena itu aku juga mengikuti seleksi OSIS demi membuktikan bahwa aku lebih hebat darinya." Aku menghela nafas. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dan apakah Kak Mikuo akan berniat memasukkanku ke OSIS. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, aku ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kak Mikuo. "Dan seperti yang Kak Mikuo ketahui, aku berhasil lolos sampai ke tahap terakhir. Begitu pula dengannya."

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku sadar bahwa apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini ternyata tidak ada gunanya. Dan oleh karena itu, aku belajar dan terus belajar demi menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Hingga akhirnya, aku bertemu orang-orang seperti kakak dan ... aku menjadi sayang dengan semua orang yang ada di OSIS. Entah itu kakak, Kak Gakupo, Kak Aria, Kak Shiyu, Ring, Len, dan masih banyak lainnya serta orang yang menjadi objek rasa iriku sendiri."

Hening. Setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, Kak Mikuo tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Biar begitu, entah mengapa aku merasa beban di pundakku menghilang.

 _Ting Tong!_

Sebuah pesan LINE masuk ke ponselku. Kali ini dari grup kelas yang membahas tentang adanya murid baru di kelas. Mendadak aku merasa mengantuk, mungkin faktor kelelahan karena tadi sore aku sempat memaksakan otakku untuk mengerjakan PR Kak Mikuo.

"Kak Mikuo, aku ke kamar duluan ya?"

Kak Mikuo mengangguk, dan aku pun beranjak menuju kamar baruku. Segera saja aku merebahkan diri dan menikmati dinginnya AC kamar baruku.

"Apa Kak Mikuo orangnya sedingin ini, ya?"

Mataku menerawan ke langit-langit kamar. Tanganku memeluk guling.

"Tapi, sebenarnya dia itu orangnya kaku, kan?"

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding kamar. Baru pukul sembilan malam, dan aku sudah mengantuk. Mataku terpejam perlahan.

 _Mikuo Hatsune._

Kenapa ya perasaanku selalu menghangat begitu aku mengucap namanya dalam hati?

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

 **Bukannya melanjutkan fanfiksi sebelumnya, aku malah publish fanfic baru. Hehehe ...**

 **Fanfiksi kali ini tentang MikuoMiku. Saya berniat bikin agak incest antar sepupu di sini, dan saya mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis fanfiksi ini setelah pulang seleksi OSIS. Semoga kalian suka, dan saya lolos menjadi anggota OSIS, ya! ^^**

 **Regards,**

 **Lily Kotegawa**


End file.
